powdermagefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamas
:"I did this for me, and I did this for Adro, so that Manhouch wouldn't sign us all into slavery to the Kez with the Accords. I did it because those grumbling students of philosophy at the university only play at rebellion. The age of Kings is dead ... and I have killed it." -''Tamas justifying his coup. '''Tamas' is the the main protagonist of the Powder Mage trilogy. He is the Field Marshal of the Adran Army and an accomplished powder mage. In the aftermath of his wife's execution at the hands of the Kez, Tamas orchestrated a coup to dethrone the corrupt and incompetent King Manhouch XII and in the process became temporary ruler of Adro. Following the success of the coup, Tamas focused his efforts in the restoration of Adro and ultimately in preventing of the summoning of the god Kresimir by the combined forces of the Privileged and the Kez. He is sometimes called 'The Butcher of Nobles'. Personality Tamas is a strict military man devoted to his kingdom, even if it means betraying the crown he served. He is extremely pragmatic in his actions, which can come off as rather calloused. Despite that, he can let his emotions get the better of him. Abilities: Within the powder cabal, Tamas is known to be one of the most powerful members. In addition to his above average ability to sense and ignite gunpowder at a range of up to 300 feet, he also seems to have a stronger reaction to ingesting powder with the resulting trance putting him physically on par with a Warden. With his skill and years of military training, Tamas is a force of which even the most formidable enemies are wary. Appearance According to Adamat, Tamas appeared as a man ‘just into his sixtieth year’. He bore silver hair as well as a neatly trimmed moustache (both of which retained a hint of black). He had a strong but not overly large jaw and defined cheekbones, and his skin was tanned and bore wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. In terms of clothing, Tamas primarily donned a dark-blue soldier uniform with a silver representation of a powder keg. He bore nine golden service stripes sown onto his right breast. His combat uniform lacked an officer's epaulets and matched by Tamas's weary, experienced look. In some battles, he wore his bicorne. His dress uniform was a dark blue coat with gold epaulets, a red sash on his waist, a full chest of medals, and a bicorne hat. Biography *Spoilers ahead* Early Background Tamas was born into a lower-class family, and grew up in Adro, however, little is known regarding the details of his early life. At the age of 14, he enlisted in the Adran army and was a Sergeant in Gurla by age 17. He distinguished himself at the Siege of Tilpur. At the Siege of Herone, he charged the Gurlish walls and killed a gun crew by himself. For this, he was granted a commission as a Lieutenant by King Manhouch XI himself, making him the first commoner officer in Adran history. At the age of 27, after participating in more Gurlish campaigns, his promotion to major was stalled and he was scheduled for a hearing after he shot off the ear of the son of the Duke of Linz in a duel. He met Erika ja Leora, the heir to two duchies, who agreed to teach him fencing if he taught her how to use her powers as a powder mage. The King made him stand by him and watch as he did some menial task twice to convince the cabal that Tamas’ advancement in the ranks meant nothing, but when the cabal was about to rebel Manhouch tasked Tamas to kill Privilged Dienne, a task he completed with the help of Erika. The King cancelled the hearing and promoted Tamas to Major, and allowed him to fight in the next campaigns in Gurla. At the Siege of Darjah, as a General at age 40, he was tasked to take the fortress city of Darjah with no Privileged or reinforcements and he could not lead the attack himself on the orders of Field Marshal Beravich. He disobeyed orders and led the successful attack on the city himself. He was chosen to succeed Beravich as the Field Marshal of Adro after Beravich was killed in a skirmish. Throughout his military service, Tamas acquired several notable allies including his closest friend, Sabon whom he later appointed as his personal Second-in-Command, he befriended General Hilanska of the Budwiel's Artillery whom became one of his oldest allies, additionaly he also became acquainted with General Westeven, upon which a fierce rivalry was formed between the two officers. Tamas later married a woman named Erika where together they gave birth to their son named Taniel, whom he would train him as a Powder Mage. Through his marriage Tamas befriended Erika's brother Gavril (Jakola of Penbrook) a Watchmaster whom in time also became one of his closest allies aswell as a personal friend. In Adopest, Tamas and his son encountered a street orphan named Vlora whom Tamas sympathetically adopted into their family and trained her as a powder mage alongside Taniel whom later both became captains commisioned within the Adran army. Over time, his students, Taniel and Vlora developed romantic feelings for each other and eventually became engaged, originally, this news pleased Tamas, however after his son had returned from Fatrasta to partake in the war against the Kez, he discovered Vlora engaging in an affair with a young nobleman which resulted in Taniel furiously ending the marriage. This Discovery of Vlora’s disgraceful act caused a rift between both Tamas and Vlora as a result. Around the age of his mid-fifties, a treaty between both the King of The Kez and Manhouch XII was to offered which would absolve all of Adran’s debt but ultimately impose strict taxes and regulations upon all of Adro. Tamas spoke out against the Accords, which tragically resulted in the execution of his wife and the hands of Duke Nikslaus, this event fuelled Tamas with vengeance and he then orchestrated a coup against Manhouch. Powder Mage Trilogy Field Marshal Tamas stages a violent coup against the monarchy, slaughtering the Adran Royal cabal and orchestrating a riot by mass-executing the nobility, their wives and eldest sons. An assassination attempt by royalists disguising themselves as civilians took place, but failed. This preceded a royalist rebellion led by retired General Westeven in Centestershire within Adopest. Tamas crushed the rebellion and calmed the city with his forces. He was kidnapped by Duke Nikslaus on the grand hunt in the King’s Forest, but his new bodyguard Captain Olem led a successful rescue mission before Nikslaus and his men left Adopest with Tamas. They had inserted a gold star into his shattered leg, which had to be removed by Dr. Petrik. When Adamat, under Tamas’ employ, discovered the treason of Arch-Diocel Charlemund, Tamas led the attack on his villa in which Colonel Sabon died. After the defeat at the Battle of Shouldercrown on South Pike Mountain, the Kez Grand Army, now under the command of Field Marshal Goutlit, marched to Budwiel with hundreds of thousands of men. The Adran army, though vastly outnumbered, was much better trained, equipped and led. General Hilanska, working with the Kez, showed Tamas a passage through the mountain catacombs which he could use to outflank the Kez as they attacked the city. Tamas led his Seventh and Ninth Brigades through the passage to execute this maneuver, but when the Kez attacked, their Black Wardens easily took the walls of Budwiel and the Kez soldiers followed. Tamas was cut off in enemy territory with no supply, communications or reinforcements and only 11,000 men. While the Kez Grand Army razed Budwiel, Tamas marched behind them and towards the Hune Dora Forest, through which they could cross the rivers of Kresimir’s Fingers and the Northern Expanse and go through Alvation into a western pass through the Adran Mountains. He was followed by 16,000 cavalry led by General Beon je Ipille, the king’s third son. At the Battle of Hune Dora, several battalions of the Seventh Brigade under Tamas routed the Kez advance-guard. The retreat continued through the forest as the Adrans felled trees to slow the Kez down. Beon sent his cuirassiers west to link up with his dragoons and attack the Adrams on two flanks as they crossed the Big Finger. Tamas set a trap hidden by Mihali’s fog- a trench on the southern front that the dragoon’s would charge into and rout so the Seventh Brigade there could turn around and trap the cuirassiers that would break through the Ninth Brigade on the western front. To lure the Kez in, a feigned panicked crossing would be created. The plan worked perfectly and in the Battle of the Big Finger, General Beon je Ipille was captured and the Kez cavalry force was nearly destroyed completely. With 30,000 Kez infantry also pursuing, Tamas marched into the Northern Expanse and met with two brigades of Kez disguised as Adrans under Duke Nikslaus, which were to destroy Alvation and bring Deliv into the war. At the Battle of Alvation, the two forces clashed and Tamas suppressed the power of the explosions that Nikslaus had set off. Deliv joined the war on the Adran side and Tamas marched with a Deliv army back into Adro. When Tamas returned to Adro, he found that Adopest was under Brudanian occupation, the Adran Army was split between General Hilanska and General Ket and the Kez were advancing into Adro with over 20,000 men. With the Wings of Adom mercenaries, Tamas took command of the Adran Army, dismissed General Ket and discovered General Hilanska’s treachery when Hilanska attempted to kill him. He left the army to find his son Taniel Two-shot in the Adran Mountains with plans for the upcoming battle in place. In his absence the bloody Battle of Ned’s Creek was fought and won. Tamas returned with his son, but the Wings of Adom withdrew from the war due to the fury of their senior brigadier, Brigadier Abrax, over the risk taken by Tamas in leaving and the very heavy casualties they had taken at Ned’s Creek. Negotiations started, but came to nothing as Brudanians disguised as Kez raised the Adram camp and captured Taniel’s lover, the powerful Bone-eye Ka-poel, while Tamas was meeting with King Ipille II of Kez. Tamas, believing that this was the Kez, continued the war and marched on what was left of Budwiel. In the Second Battle of Budwiel, he and his men stormed the occupied city and he rushed to the cathedral where Ipille was quartered in order to exact his revenge on the old king by killing him, but instead found that during the battle Florian je Ipille had staged a coup and killed his father himself. Florian surrendered to Field Marshal Tamas, ending the war. On Tamas’ return, he was at the head of a victory parade on the day of the election of First Minister Richard Tumblar but found himself in a fight against Brudanians under their god Brude over Skyline Palace. He was killed by Brude in the throne room after he rejected Brude’s offer to take over and rule the Nine Nations as a puppet dictator. The god Adom wept for him and a massive state funeral was held. He was the last Field Marshal of Adro. Trivia *The name 'Tamas' is a Hebrew baby name meaning ‘Twin’. *Tamas bears nine gold service stripes (five years of service per stripe) indicating that he has spent a total of forty five years commissioned in the Adran Army. *Tamas is a teetotaller, additionally he forbids smoking amongst his men. **Twenty five years prior, he once had a sergeant flogged out for smoking in his tent, this event almost resulted in Tamas losing his rank. Category:Characters Category:Adran Characters Category:Powder Mages